Despite new advances in medical imaging, x-ray mammography continues to be the main screening tool for early detection of breast cancer. Current mammographic imaging techniques rely on the use of screen-film combinations as the image receptors. The use of film as the image recording and display media has led to limited dynamic range, non-linear signal response, and inflexibility in image display and processing. Various digital radiography techniques have been developed and investigated to overcome these shortcomings. All have distinct advantages and major disadvantages. The storage phosphor imaging/computed radiography (CR) technique has become a promising candidate for large scale implementation of digital radiography and integration with a Picture Archive and Communication System (PACS). However, current CR systems are mainly designed for chest imaging, and they are not optimized for mammographic imaging. In this project, we propose to modify and optimize an experimental CR system for high resolution mammographic imaging applications. This will include investigation of techniques to improve DQE, system resolution, and display. Image properties of the optimized system will be characterized by measuring the signal response, MTF, and noise properties. A comprehensive comparison study based on phantoms and patient images will be conducted to evaluate and compare the CR technique with the conventional screen-film technique for detection of microcalcifications, as well as for low-contrast soft-tissue masses.